1. Field
This relates to an air conditioner.
2. Background
Air conditioners may maintain indoor air at an appropriate condition for its use or purpose. In other words, air conditioners may provide cooling to a room to be cooled in summer and heating to a room to be warmed in winter, may control indoor humidity levels, and may clean/filter indoor air. Air conditioners may include, for example, a compressor, a condenser, an expander, and a vaporizer arranged in a cooling cycle and driven to provide cooling and heating.
An air conditioner may include an inlet for drawing air in from an indoor space, a heat exchanger for heat-exchanging the air drawn in through the inlet, and an outlet for discharging the air heat-exchanged by the heat exchanger into the indoor space. Air conditioners may also include with a ventilating fan for generating an air flow from the inlet to the outlet.
Air conditioners may be configured to allow a user to directly operate an input device to select a certain mode of operation or to use a remote control to control operation from a separate location.